


Bring you the moon

by Lil_Britain83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Britain83/pseuds/Lil_Britain83
Summary: The two idiots finally realize they are in love but they are both still a bit stubborn...“... the only way I will marry again is if they bring me the moon.”Snow rolls her eyes.“Regina, you know that’s impossible.”"Exactly."
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really follow any specific timeline. I do mention some of what they have been through but I do not include Hook and Robin where they would be in the show so don't come for me on that lol. I mean we are here for our women anyway :)
> 
> I took a break from writing for a while so thank you to everyone following me for your patience. Enjoy!

To an outsider Storybrooke would seem like a sleepy little town, if they could see it that is. In reality it houses all of the magic and storybook characters of the Enchanted Forest and there is never a dull moment. But now is an in between time and currently the former Evil Queen is reflecting on her past. 

Flashes of Daniel flood her mind. Her first love, his eyes, how he said her name, his smile and his last breath. She remembers how she vowed to Snow White she would never love again, never love Snow’s father. She was right, she didn’t love Snow’s father. She might have been able to open her heart to love again had he not mistreated her, ignored her and used her which instead turned her further into the Evil Queen, fueling her anger. 

She exhales as her eyes flutter open and her disinterested mask she wears so well builds back up. 

“Snow, I meant what I said before.” 

“But Regina I thought you learned by now love isn’t weakness.” 

“Not that, I know, loving Henry has given me strength, I know this. But you know the only way I will marry again is if they bring me the moon.” 

Snow rolls her eyes.

“Regina, you know that’s impossible.”

“Exactly. Now if you excuse me, I’d like to get back to my day.” 

She raises her eyebrow and nods to the door giving Snow the no nonsense gesture that she can’t refuse. And so Snow rises from her seat and nods to Regina before turning and walking out the door of her office. 

A few minutes later her head pops up as she hears a knock on the door and heavy footsteps of a certain blonde not waiting for the answer to come in.

“What was that about?” Emma shrugs a nod at the door. 

Regina waves her right hand and rolls her eyes “Oh you know your mother just trying to spread her hope and preaching about happy endings to me.” 

Emma sets down the root beers and food she brought, Regina opens the bottles without being asked as Emma sorts out each of their food, setting Regina’s in front of her and her own burger she wastes no time biting into. 

“I thought she had her happy ending already.”

Regina pours the dressing on her salad and grabs one of Emma’s fries before answering. 

“She does, not her, me. She thinks I should fall in love and get married like her.” 

She says mockingly as she eats the fry. 

Emma’s eyes go wide as she almost chokes on her rootbeer. 

“Jeez Emma drink much?” 

“Sorry...uh..so..I mean is that something you want? I mean is there anyone?” 

“Oh of course not.” She scoffs

“So...like..never?” 

“I have Henry. That’s all I need, besides you and this town keep me busy enough.” 

Emma laughs as she finishes her last fry. “Yeah I guess so.” 

The blonde gathers the trash and throws it in the trash can then wipes her hands on her jeans.

“You are such a child.” The brunette wrinkles her nose. “ I have napkins, you know.” 

“Yeah well I have pants. Anyway gotta get back to the station. Thanks for lunch.” 

“No, Miss Swan. Thank you, it’s you that brought me lunch after all.” 

The brunette smirks at Emma as Emma smiles back then turns to leave. Regina continues her work and goes home to cook dinner for her and Henry just like any other day. 

Meanwhile Emma is eating dinner with the Charmings and curiosity gets the better of her.

“Mom, you think Regina will really be alone forever?” 

Snow smiles sweetly at Emma and shakes her head. “No honey, she’s not alone she has us.”

“I know but I mean like romantically.” 

“Well she is very stubborn, she has been through a lot. Who knows, but why...where is this coming from?” 

“Nowhere just uh ya know. I’m supposed to bring all the happy endings. That includes her right?” 

Snow smiles knowingly and nods “I guess so but Emma honey, I’ve known Regina a long time and it would take one hell of a grand gesture of love for her to even consider allowing herself to fall for anyone.” 

“Yeah...yeah I know.” 

Snow reaches out and takes Emma’s hand. 

“There’s a lot about her that you don’t know, Emma. Regina has been wronged so many times, she doesn’t trust when someone tells her they love her. You have to show her.” 

“You..you mean they have to show her.” Emma nervously clears her throat.

“Of course sweetie.” Snow smirks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sheriff sits in a booth at Granny's picking at a grilled cheese while thoughts of Neal swirl in her mind. How much she loved him, how he left her alone, pregnant and in jail. She knows now the reasons why but it's still the feeling of inadequacy that fills her. She's been on her own her whole life until Henry found her and yet she still feels alone sometimes. Especially when surrounded by her family, she knows she shouldn't feel that way but it's so hard to feel connected to people she's known for such a short time. 

Her thoughts are interrupted by the bell above the door ringing, and a beautifully familiar face crossing the threshold. Regina. Regina never made her feel that way. She feels alone most days but not with Regina. Regina makes her feel seen, like there is some secret part of her no one gets but Regina. She doesn't understand it but no one else has ever made her feel this way. Not even Neal. 

She only realizes she's been staring when Ruby bumps her arm. "Careful Swan, you might burn a hole through her." The waitress laughs as Emma blushes. 

"Shut up I was just leaving, gotta get back to the station." 

"Emma, wait, I'm just messing with you." 

"I know" she smiles "but I really do gotta run."

"OK but Emma…" Ruby pauses and looks at her seriously with a half smile. "You really should tell her."

Her brow furrows as she tilts her head. "Tell who, what?" 

Ruby sighs as she whispers "Tell Regina you love her you idiot." She shakes her head as she heads toward the next table to clean. 

Emma sighs as she rushes out the door too distracted to notice the mayor watching her as she leaves. 

"Can I get a coffee to go or are you too busy gabbing with your friends to wait on your customers?!" 

The mayor snipes at Ruby who is across the diner, a bit too comfortable with a booth of customers. 

She sighs as she gets up. "Welp back to work, looks like the mayor is crabby pants today." 

She rounds the counter with a hop. 

"What can I get ya madam mayor?" 

"Coffee to go and make it quick, I don't have all day." 

"Yes ma'am…" she pours the coffee and places the lid on as she leans forward and whispers "she is interested ya know." 

"What on earth are you babbling about?" 

"Emma, she's interested...in you. I can tell, she's just a bit slow." 

"Ruby, my personal life is none of your concern and I really don't care to know Miss Swan's interests." 

The waitress smiles and answers "yeah ok." Sarcastically as she passes the coffee to the mayor. 

"You know what, I'll take a blueberry muffin and a Bearclaw to go as well." 

Ruby raises her eyebrow knowingly as she gets the pastries. 

"Henry deserves a treat, don't get any ideas." 

"Sure Regina, whatever you say." 

Ruby mutters "idiots" to herself as the mayor leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina stops by the Sheriff station on her way to her office.

"Tax dollars hard at work I see." 

Startled the blonde jumps up from an accidental nap. 

"Regina! It's not what it looks like." 

"So it's not my Sheriff sleeping on the job?" 

"OK so I mean it is what it looks like but not on purpose I just haven't had much sleep lately." 

Regina sets the bag of pastries on the desk. "Oh...why is that? Is everything alright?" She asks as she takes her coat off and sits at the empty seat across from Emma. 

She shakes her head and wipes her face with her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine I just sometimes can't sleep well. But it's fine."

"Clearly not or you wouldn't fall asleep at work." 

"Regina.." she sighs "What do want? If you just came here to give me a hard time you can go. I'm too tired to deal with the snark today." 

"I'm sorry I really wasn't trying to…" she reaches out and covers Emma's hand with her own. "You can talk to me Emma. I do worry about you." 

After a short moment of eye contact Emma's eyes soften and she cracks a lopsided smile. 

"I know. Thank you." 

Regina pats her hand and leans back in the chair. 

"Now out with it, what's wrong?" 

Emma grunts "It's baby Neal, he cries all night and as much as I love him and my parents I can't take it. Not only does he keep me up but I have to sit and watch him get everything I never got from my parents. They freak out over every little thing he does and I get it but damn I still have nightmares of foster families while they have their fairy tale perfect family like nothing ever happened. You know we never even talked about my past, it's like they want to pretend we don't have a past like we've always been a family. They never even apologized for their decision and what I've been through." She slams her hand on the desk. 

Regina frowns. It's upsetting to see Emma so hurt, especially over something that she feels responsible for. 

"I suppose this is my fault really. I'm so sorry Emma, I can't regret the curse because it gave me Henry but I do regret the pain it caused you. I only meant to hurt your mother, though that's not much better but still. I am very sorry." 

Emma shakes her head "No Regina, it's not your fault. This is why I don't bring it up, I know you blame yourself and it's not you that gave me up. They made that decision to blindly send me away somewhere they've never seen or heard of, not knowing if I would even survive. All because of some proficy that could have been fake for all they knew. I mean I can even get past that if they could just admit what they did was wrong and care enough to know what happened to me. They are so wrapped up in how it affected them, they haven't asked how I feel. I can't have a real connection to them as parents if I feel like they don't care, not to mention us being the same age. It's still weird. " 

The brunette gets up, walks around the desk and pulls on Emma's arm. "Come here."   
She sees Emma is still a bit reluctant. "Come on, up you go." She says in a higher tone. As Emma gets up Regina pulls her into a hug. 

It's all so much, everything she has bottled up comes rushing out. She had no idea how much she needed this. Needed her. She hugs back tightly as the tears start to fall and she thinks she never really felt loved until Henry, until Regina. It's just different with Regina than her parents. She knows they love her but they love the baby they gave up not the woman they barely know. Regina though, Regina has seen the good and bad. She knows her past and supports her anyway. She feels a connection to her, she felt it from day one and yeah maybe it's the fairytale thing but maybe it's more. Maybe soulmates are real and Regina is hers, maybe they were always destined to meet. Her eyes fly open and she releases Regina from the hug. 

She clears her throat as she awkwardly mutters "Thank you." 

Regina takes the cue and nods her head. She gets it, Emma likes attention as much as she does which is none especially when having an emotional breakdown and suddenly she feels like she saw too much, like she intruded on something so she gathers her coat and points to the bag. 

"A snack for you and Henry, I know he will be by here before he comes home for dinner so.." 

Emma smiles and opens the bag. " Thanks, you didn't have to….oh my God a bearclaw! For me?!" She smiles as she jerks it from the bag.

Regina smiles back, there she is, she looks at her with adoration. She won't admit it but this is her favorite, when Emma gets this child like excitement, when she smiles so big her dimples show and her whole face lights up. Yeah, this is it. And oh fuck she might be in love with this idiot.

"Well, I must be going. Good day Miss Swan." As she turns to leave she remembers "Oh, and talk to your mother. I know Snow is as self centered as they come but it's not on purpose and I'm sure she wants to know more, she just may not know how to ask. She doesn't want to scare you away." 

And well she's not sure if that last part is about her or Snow….maybe it's both. 

"Have fun with Henry. " she calls out as she leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

This is it. She has to say something, do something or she will lose Regina forever, but what? Fucking Tinkerbell. “I hate fairies” she thinks to herself. I mean where does she get off telling Regina this strange, ugly man is her true love? Over what, a tattoo? Seriously? And the look on Regina’s face was heartbreaking. It was a mix of agony at a realization of what she gave up so long ago and hope for a second chance, and well this just can’t happen. Emma can’t lose her, can’t lose the little family they have built. 

I mean they have magic, a literal spark between them. What does this guy have? A bow and arrow, please. She shakes her head as she paces the dock overlooking the water. She all but ran away as soon as she saw the look on Regina’s face. She couldn’t stand there and watch this random guy steal her woman. Nope, not hers yet but she feels like she is. Regina risked her life for her, well to save the town but still, Emma jumped in and used her magic and they were able to do the unthinkable. Regina took on a curse so she could come back home, she crossed realms for her, for God sakes they moved the moon together! 

That’s it! She will show her they belong together through their magic. 

At that thought Emma takes off running towards the mansion, she doesn’t know if Regina will be there but she’s not sure where else to look, after all it is late and Henry should be in bed by now. Emma has spent hours berating herself, trying to sort out feelings and figure out what to do. Regina is not a woman you jump into something with unless you’re all in. She isn’t someone to take for granted so Emma needed to be sure. She considers Regina her best friend, so taking this leap, it had to be for certain. 

She pounds on the mansion door, out of breath she leans on the door frame waiting. The door opens and a frustrated Regina greets her. 

“Miss Swan it is late! What the hell are you doing, banging on the door, you’re going to wake-” She is cut off by Emma’s lips and this wasn’t planned she just lunged forward and kissed her mid rant. She couldn’t fight it anymore. And god Regina is kissing back and it’s the best thing she has ever felt. 

The kiss ends and they lean their foreheads together as Emma strokes Regina’s hair. 

“ Emma…” she’s panting, the kiss stole her breath and it was magic but she is a bit confused. “What is this…” she looks up with her big brown eyes glistening. Its been so long of stolen glances and unsaid feelings bottled up that she can’t even finish before tears are starting. 

“Come with me, I want to show you something.” She doesn’t wait for Regina to reply she just pulls her arm through the house, up the stairs, through the master bedroom, to the balcony. “Hey this is my bedroom… what are you doing?” 

“I know, I’m sorry, I just...I need to show you something but I need height.” She turns Regina to face the town. Of course the view is beautiful, Regina created it and Emma feels so stupid for not realizing sooner. 

“I’m not good with words Regina.” She faces Regina now. “ But with you I have never had to be. You just know somehow but I took that for granted and I don’t want to anymore. I’m not good at expressing my feelings but I can show you.” 

She grabs Regina’s hand and ignites their magic as she holds her left hand to the sky and suddenly Reina knows what she’s doing. 

The moon, this big beautiful other world is slowly moving towards them. 

“I might need a bit of help here.” 

Regina takes her cue and holds her hand up pouring her magic towards the moon like they did so long ago in Neverland. Then, something unexpected happens and Regina notices the moon shrinking as it’s moving closer. Soon enough Emma is floating a mini soccer ball sized moon in front of Regina. Their hands separate as Regina reaches out for the personal sized moon. 

She raises her eyes to meet Emma’s “How did you…” she shakes her head. “You couldn’t have known.” 

“I..I don’t know what you are talking about Regina, all I know is we belong together. This, this proves it. I didn’t know how else to show you and I remembered we moved the moon before which is impossible. Together we are unstoppable and literally magic. We argue and have an unconventional family but what is normal between fairytale characters anyway?’” she shrugs as she smiles which makes Regina smile. 

“Emma, you brought me the moon.” 

“Don’t you get it? I would do anything for you but we did it together.” She takes the moon from Regina “We should put it back though, I can’t be responsible for the galaxy crashing down.” 

Regina laughs and nods as they work together to put the moon back where it belongs. 

“I’m supposed to bring back the happy endings...well Regina… you’re my happy ending. You and Henry, so what do you say?” 

Regina smiles her thousand watt smile, grabs Emma’s face and kisses her. 

“You’re mine but I rather think of this as a beginning then an ending, God knows we have many adventures ahead of us.” 

“Yeah together.” Emma says as Regina nods her agreement before moving in for another kiss with the moon as their background, the stars shining bright and the town below them while somewhere in the forest a fairy gets her wings.


End file.
